What IF?
by swanhearttruly
Summary: Integra goes hay wirea new chick comes in...PUppy eyes NO....cOme in if you arent a chicken Shi....shh...Seras tells author
1. Chapter oneA stick of Big Red bubble gum

TITLE: What If?  
  
southinkimspooky (Victoria): *NO*  
  
Jenny: say it Victoria you have to say it.  
  
Victoria: You can't make me! I am not going to!  
  
Jenny pushes Victoria into the wall.  
  
Jenny: Damn it say it!  
  
Victoria: Whatever!  
  
Jenny: Don't make me say it!  
  
Victoria: I am going to make you anyways.  
  
Jenny gives up and says it..  
  
Jenny: My poor friend here, who has lost her mind about six years ago, does not own many of these characters in this story..Neither does she own a brain. Poor thing..let's all feel sorry for her..NOT!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rating: R for language  
  
Authors note: This came out of my sick little head. Me and Jenny (the real jenny she wont admit to though) thought it would be really funny if we wrote (well me write, she edit) a Hellsing fiction, having our own friends in there..each one with what they wanted to happen in the story. Okay my friends have some weird problem and they all wanted their character to go out with Alucard. Like I was going to let them do that! Valecia in the story, is on the lines of me. (Sorry everyone Integra gets Alucard) Shit! I just gave it away! JK! *well maybe* This is a big What If fic, and we all thought that it would be really funny, if all these things happened! (Ko in the story is really my dog, I love him so much, that I try to incorporate him in most of my stories)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The full moon shone through the clouds. The girl kept on walking through the ally way, her dog trotting behind.  
  
She was scared, tired and hungry. She needed to find a place to sleep, she needed it, and her old dog needed it. She was scared. The one time in her life that she had been really scared. She found a corner in the dark ally way and took that as her shelter for the night. She sat down and curled herself up into a ball. Her dog lazily laid down and sighed with satisfaction. She closed her eyes to try to sleep, but the haunting images shot through her head like a speeding bullet.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The previous day 5:50 pm  
  
It was Thanksgiving. SO what if we lived in England! I was American born and raised and this was the one time in the year that you could eat like a pig and get away with it! It was a big feast, even though it was just dad and me. My dad and I sat and cooked for two days for this occasion. He even allowed me to skip school. This was totally unlike my dad in every aspect. I didn't mind skipping school. I hated it. I never had any friends because I was a "yank." I dint mind. I liked not having a British accent, and still having my California "valley girl" accent. It was what separated me from the rest of my town, and I like being different!  
  
We sat down, my dog under the table, and said our prayer. We held hands and recited.  
  
"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespasses against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For Thine is the kingdom, and the power and the glory for ever. Amen." Something unexpected happened. A man walked into our dining room.  
  
"How can I help you?" My father said. It was if he knew the man. My father stood up and escorted the living room so they could talk privately. Being the curious person that I am I craned my neck to see what they were talking about.  
  
That was when I saw it. The man, wasn't a man, but a vampire. "Pray to your impudent god." He told my father, before he sunk his fangs into my fathers neck. I screamed. It was the first time that I had ever been scared. (I was always taught different. I was never aloud to show my fear. Or my weakness. It sounds dumb, I know, but that was what my father wanted. The only emotion I was ever aloud to show to other people was happiness, or anything related to that. It was hard, especially as a younger child, when you fell you cried. In stead of my father comforting me, he would yell at me and tell me to grow up. So I did, I grew up at the age of 8. I skipped a couple of grades. Went from 3rd to 6th grade. It was always weird. Then something happened. We moved to England. Father told me that it was a better job opportunity. What he did I could not say.) I screamed again. The thing, laughed. He kept on laughing and it officially pissed me off. (Something you don't want to see) When I get pissed I get violent. Nobody wins in this situation.  
  
"You must be his pretty daughter." He told me. He walked quickly to my side and stroked my long blonde hair. I stood up and knocked his hand away from me. He laughed again. "Just like your mother." He said with a hiss.  
  
This startled me, mother? I never knew my mother. My father never talked about my mother. Almost, like I didn't have one, ever. I licked the corner of his mouth, were the blood trickled down. I was gasping for air, scared out of my wits, I wasn't going to show him that I was scared.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled at him as I backed up towards the drawer that held my fathers gun. The vampire let out a cruel laugh again.  
  
"Just like your mother." He came after me; in a swift movement I grabbed the gun, took it off of safety and fired straight for the head. *Good thing father taught me how to shot* I prayed silently to myself. *God help me* The vampire was token aback. I thought that he was dead, but he wasn't. The bullet fell from his head and he smiled.  
  
"One little bullet is going to kill me, Valecia." I gasped, how could he know my name, and how could he know my father. All these questions were flowing through my head. I ran for the door, but he blocked my way. I shot him again, this time in heart, then in the head. It gave me a second to make it for the door. I got out of my apartment, and ran down the hall. I heard gun fire down stairs. My adrenalin was pumping. I don't think I ever ran so fast in my life. When I rounded the corner I ran into a lady and fell on my back. I pointed the gun at her, she was a vampire.  
  
"It's alright, don't shot." She told me, for some reason I trusted her. "I am here to rescue you." She told me and helped me up. I saw her badge on her shoulder. Hellsing. This was the place that my father always told me about. How evil it was, or how he wanted me to believe that it was evil. He wanted me to hate everything about Hellsing and it's leader, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. I secretly grew to love them, and Integra, became my hero in a indirect sort of way.  
  
"There's a vampire in there, he just killed my father." Tears welled up in my eyes, but I fought them. Then I saw my father. He walked down the hall towards me and I started to run to him, but this woman held me back. "Let me go it's my dad. DAD!" I yelled, trying to pull away from the amazingly strong grip of this woman.  
  
"No.don't."She told me in a whisper, then I saw why. He turned into something.like a zombie, he turned into a ghoul. I tear fell from my face then, I knew what must be done, but I didn't want a stranger to do it. She aimed her gun at him, but I pushed her arm. She looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
I raised my own gun and silently said a prayer, I shot him twice in the head, he turned into a pile of dust on the ground. Another silent tear fell from my eyes. I threw the gun and ran down the stairs and kept on running. When I reached the exit and stepped outside I was confronted with a gun pointing at me. It was a soldier of the Hellsing organization.  
  
"Sir, I think we have something here." He had a strong English accent. His commanding officer walked briskly to his sighed and gasped.  
  
"It's alright, you can let her go." The man lowered his gun from me. "Child what is your name?" The commanding officer asked.  
  
"Valecia." I told him bending my head down low.  
  
"Were are your parents?" He asked me. He came next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I looked up at him, tears glistening in my eyes. "My father was killed." I sighed, then I heard a familiar barking. I looked up in the direction and was relieved. "Ko!" I yelled. My Akita came rushing to my side, limping as he went. I knelt down and looked at his paw. There was a piece of glass in it. "Poor boy, stay still." I pulled it out and he whined. I had to wrap his paw in something. I tore a piece of my shirt and wrapped it tightly around his foot. My dog kissed me. He meant everything to me, I wasn't going to let anything bad happened to him; especially since he is the only thing that I had left.  
  
Then out of now where a huge blast came from the top of the building. Debris fell everywhere, it was like a war zone. I got up and ran, my dog closely behind. I was getting really scared now. I didn't know what to do.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Valecia tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She was paranoid, thinking every shadow was one of *them.* What was she going to do? She had no money. No place to go. She was orphaned and lost, hopeless and confused. Then she felt it. The back of her neck prickled up and her dog began to bark. She stood up and called out into the darkness. "Who's there?" She yelled. Nobody answered. She knew someone was out there, she could sense it. Her dog growled. Then it came out of the shadows. It was one of them.  
  
"Why, why look what we got here." The vampire hissed. He was tall and thin. His blonde hair and red eyes gleamed in the moon light. "Josh, I think we have dinner." He said. A second vampire came out of the shadows and smirked.  
  
"It looks like we do." Josh said. (second vampire)  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" Valecia yelled. She was angry, she could feel her eyes turn from the usual blue to a cold dark green. It just happened that way when she was furious.  
  
She barely knew how to fight, but she knew some things. It was her dad that kept her up with these things. She could carry a mean punch if she had too. "Ko quite." She whispered to her dog. He quitted down and obeyed his master. The vampire came towards Valecia. She punched him and ran for her life. They were right behind her. She knew that they could run fifty million times faster then she did, but she didn't care she kept on running. Then she saw it, another Vampire at the end of ally way. What was she going to do? She couldn't turn around, there were vampires behind her as well. Her best shot was to keep straight.  
  
The when she came closer to the vampire, she saw that he wasn't like the other vampires. He was tall, long black hair and he smirked as Valecia came closer. "I have been looking everywhere for you." He smirked and took out his gun. It glistened in the moon light, and she saw some writing on the side, all she could make out was a cross and Hellsing. She was relieved. He wasn't going to kill her, he was going to kill them.  
  
She felt a sharp pain in her side. She placed her hand there, and she saw blood. She twirled around and saw one of the vampire's blow on the tip of his gun. She fell to the floor. The pain was excruciating. She never felt so much pain before. She clunged to her side, her dog came up next to her and began licking the wound. She tried to push him away, but she didn't have the strength. Her vision went blurry, and she passed out.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Valecia.  
  
Sunday (Two days later)  
  
I felt groggy. I had a headache, and I tried to remember what had just happened. I tried to sit up, but was confronted by a sharp pain. Okay, this hurt, I sat up again, this time ignoring the pain and looked around. I was in a room. Not my room. It was one of those rooms that you saw in the movies, okay maybe not, but lets pretend it is. There was one window and a desk at the far end of the small, yet cozy room. I cautiously got up and looked down at myself. I was wearing a white nightgown. Now this was weird. I don't own any night gowns, and I didn't change myself, or did I? I couldn't remember. Maybe I have amnesia! OH NO SOMEONE HELP! What's my name, VALECIA you idiot! I smacked myself in my head, another wave of pain went through my side, and I cursed at myself. Amnesia can be ruled out.  
  
The bare floor was cold, and I my feet were turning pink. I saw a door, and cautiously opened it. I stepped out into a corridor. It was huge, seemed endless on each end.  
  
*Okay maybe you are dreaming* I pinched myself and winced, nope wasn't dreaming. I began walking slowly down the hall, in hopes to find out were I was racking my brain as I went to remember what had happened. It was vague, in short detail. The only thing that I could remember was being shot in the side, and a vampire. Tall, thin, he looked like a big stick of big red, then again, I have a weird imagination.  
  
There was a man at the end of the corridor who just stepped out a large door way.  
  
*weird*  
  
"Ah, Miss Ford, you are up and well." The man said. He was older with black hair, streaks of grey in it here and there.  
  
"Um.were I'm I?" I asked a little nervously. Trying everything possible not to show how I really felt. I had no idea whether this man was an enemy or an allay.  
  
"You are in the Hellsing compound." He told me merely as if it weren't a big deal. I paused here to ponder on what he just said, *okay you really must be dreaming* I pinched myself again.  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked neutral. Inside I was screaming with joy.  
  
He shook his head yes. "Follow me, I think you better get dressed."  
  
I followed him back to the room that I was sleeping in. "You should find some clothes in there." He pointed to the closet. "Hurry up and get dressed, Sir Hellsing wants to speak with you." He told me as he left me to get dressed.  
  
"Thank you." I said to a shut door.  
  
I opened the closet and looked in. It was a school girls uniform, over and over and over. I looked at the shoes, Mary-Janes. Even underwear, was in my size, everything. *This went from weird to freaky*  
  
I buttoned up the shirt and pulled on the skirt. It was a little short for my taste, but it looked cute. ^_^ I pulled up the knee high socks and buckled my Mary-Janes. I looked myself in the mirror. I looked just like a school girl. I couldn't find a rubber band, so I let my long blonde hair fall freely down. I hated the length of my hair, though father never let me cut it.  
  
I stepped out and the man was waiting for me. "I am sorry I didn't quite catch your name." I told him.  
  
"Walter." He said.  
  
"Walter may I ask what day and time it is?"  
  
"It is Sunday, 9 a.m."  
  
"SUNDAY?"  
  
He nodded yes. "It is church day, like I have to go. If I don't..then I don't know what I would do!" I told him. I never missed a day of church in my life and I was going to start now. He chuckled at my exasperation.  
  
"First and for most, you must meet Miss Hellsing." My heart skipped as he opened the door. There she was sitting in her chair. She was doing paperwork and not looking up. I turned around, but Walter had already closed the door behind me.  
  
"Take a seat." Integra told me, still not looking up from her paper work. I did as I obeyed. She finally was done with whatever she was doing. She was about to lit a cigar until she saw me. Her cold expression went startled, and I gasped. We looked almost identical! *SPOOKY*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Eww what is going to happen? Why do these two look so much alike, and what really happened to Valecia. Will Jenny come into the story soon, or is it too late for her. (JK) Hmmm..maybe jenny will be a Hellsing soldier dude person. KEKEKEKEK well this is the first chapter, I hope you all liked it as much as I like typing it! Don't worry, more is to come! I still have to put jenny and the rest of the gang in here. SO what happened to Valecia's dog Ko? Will Valecia make it to church, and not brake her HOLY record? Find out with the next chapter!!!!!!!!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter two  
  
Molly: Oh My God!!  
  
Jenny: Victoria who is this?  
  
Victoria: Don't mind her, she is kinda, umm.how can I put this?  
  
Molly: Wee look BIRDY. (she points up to the ceiling, nothing there)  
  
Jenny: Oh I see. She is another you.  
  
Victoria spins around and falls on her butt  
  
Jenny: Disclaimer Victoria, Disclaimer. Victoria: That's why molly is here.  
  
Molly: ME?  
  
Victoria: remember what I told you to say?  
  
Molly: Oh yeah! I remember! KEKEKE.southinkimspooky doesn't own many of these characters.they don't belong to her. I think she is just going to have fun with them for a bit..have fun everyone with this chapter!! IT is a good one cuz' I am in it!  
  
Jenny and Victoria:   
  
Victoria: Sorry you guys if some of these characters get OOC.sometimes I cant help it! That is why I have jenny to help me through.ok ill shut up now.so u can all read the story..  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. Puppy EYES

Chapter Two:  
  
Integra  
  
*Damn Alucard*  
  
Somehow he knew what was going on, he knows there is something with this girl.  
  
*Damn Alucard*  
  
I noticed her staring at me, the same way I was staring at her. I had to get a hold of myself; I went back to my cold stare and I had to get back to the point.  
  
"Valecia I presume." I said. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yeah like that is me." Valecia said. She had American accent. *Damn Americans*  
  
"What did your father do?" I fixated my eyes and her, she kept complete eye contact with me the whole time.  
  
"Umm.like I don't know to tell you the truth. My father was always very secretive. He didn't want me to know about his business life." Tears were welding up in her eyes. She didn't let them fall.  
  
"Uh huh." I said plainly. "So you are telling me that you had no acknowledged at all?" I was in disbelief.  
  
She nodded. "Miss. Hellsing, my father.he was different." She told me quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He hated Hellsing and everything to do with it. I don't even know why. When that vampire came in on our dinner, my father knew him. My father..." She told me. She was struggling to finish her sentences.  
  
"Your father knew about Hellsing?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, he knew a lot about it. That was the most that he ever talked about. Like he would tell me that this place was evil or whatever. I never paid attention. He like totally never shut up about it. He went on and on and on. I guess my father wanted me to do whatever he did. Whatever that was." She sighed and wiped under her eyes.  
  
"And do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Do you hate Hellsing?"  
  
"Why should I? I have no reason to hate Hellsing. After all you helped me."  
  
"What about your mother?'  
  
"Don't know my mother never did." She told me and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Do you have any other relatives?" She shook her head no.  
  
"It was always just me and my dad."  
  
"Well master I think she should stay here." Alucard said suddenly hanging from the ceiling. I grunted.  
  
"And why is that Alucard?" I asked angrily reaching for my gun.  
  
"She means more to us then you know." He laughed and disappeared the same way he came.  
  
I stopped to think for a moment. *Means more to us then you know?*what the hell could that mean. Damn Alucard for always playing mind games.  
  
"Fine you can stay here if you want." I said coldly.  
  
"Thank you Miss. Hellsing." She said in a quite voice.  
  
"Whatever you might need ask Walter." I waved her off and she left.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Valecia walked out of Integra's office quietly. When she came out however she jumped up and down in excitement, only to cause her pain to her side. "Oww." She said as she grabbed her side.  
  
She looked down at her watch. 9:30. Walter cam walking down the hall to greet Valecia.  
  
"Miss. Ford." Walter said.  
  
"Um.Walter I am sorry if this is too much trouble for you. Could you take me to church Please?" She was almost frantic.  
  
"Not a problem at all."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX After Church Valecia  
  
Church was wonderful like always.  
  
I was so glad that Miss. Hellsing took me in. If she didn't I don't think I would know what to do. Alucard scared the shit out of me coming through the ceiling like that. I heard the stories from my father. How a beast came from the Hellsing family and how he was bound to his human master. I always thought it was just a fairy tale to scare me so I would be good, but I guess I was wrong.  
  
Walter took me to school every day. He was surprised that I was in 11th grade and only 13. I thanked him for driving me to school. "No problem." He told me as he drove off. I couldn't show people how I felt. I came in with my normal happy expression, like nothing happened at all. I didn't have to do P.E. when the instructor asked me what had happened all I told him was that I fell at a really awkward position. It was cool because he believed me.  
  
In math I noticed a new girl. She was sitting in the corner covering her hair with her face. Her name that I later found out was Molly and she too came from America. AWESOME! Was the first thing that popped into my head. During lunch I sat next to her and tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So Molly I here like that you come from America." I told her.  
  
She looked up and noticed that I didn't have an British accent.  
  
"Yeah I do. Like I came from Southern Cali." She told me.  
  
"Oh MY GOD. Me too! Awesomely rad. So what is it that brings you to England?" I asked as I bit into my sandwich.  
  
"My father is on sabbatical and he decided to come to England for a year." She told me and shrugged.  
  
"Well at least you are only here for a year, I on the other hand I'm stuck for eternity." I laughed and she did as well.  
  
"So were do you live?" She questioned as she opened her messenger bag and got out a pen and paper.  
  
"Um.do you know the Hellsing mansion?" I asked her. She shook her head no.  
  
"Well I live in there. I don't know how I could explain it. Umm how can I explain this?" I paused here to think. "Okay you just take the main road and well." The bell rang and I sighed. "OH well I guess that I would just have to tell you another time. So what is your next class?" I asked.  
  
"Chemistry." She told me.  
  
"Oh cool me too. So how old are you?" I asked her.  
  
"I am 14. Probably the youngest person in this grade."  
  
"Nope I am...13." I laughed.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked me. I nodded. "I would have never guessed. You are so tall. How tall are you?"  
  
"I think I am 5'7 or something." She smiled.  
  
"5'6." We both started laughing then. I grabbed my side. "What's wrong?" she asked me.  
  
"I just got stitches on my side, and it kinda hurts." I told her.  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
End of the school day.  
  
Valecia walked down the stairs talking to Molly about there homework. She was happy that she finally had a friend. She saw Walter waiting for her, he opened the back seat of the car for her.  
  
"Well Molly I'll see you tomorrow then." She told Molly as they parted ways.  
  
"Thanks Walter, but you really didn't have to hold the door open for me." Valecia said a little embarrassed. She slid in and saw Integra's cold stare on her.  
  
"Oh hi Sir Hellsing." Valecia said.  
  
"Valecia." Integra returned the gesture.  
  
"So like what's up you guys?" Valecia said to start a conversation in the car. Nobody said anything.  
  
"Umm.how was everybody's day?" Valecia said again. Again no one answered.  
  
"Okay. We won't talk then." She slumped back into her chair and sighed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Car ride home  
  
Valecia  
  
Okay everyone in this car is being totally unsocial, if that is a word. Nobody wants to talk not like Miss. Hellsing does anyways. I sighed and slumped back into the chair.  
  
"Well school today was good." I said to try to start a conversation again.  
  
Nobody said anything.  
  
"There's a new girl, Molly, who's from America too." I told them. This caught Integra's attention.  
  
"Really? What part of America." She said staring at me through the rearview mirror her stare was cold.  
  
"Um.like I think she is from New York or something I cant really remember." I told her and shrugged.  
  
"And why is she in England."  
  
"Oh, like her father is on sabbatical or whatever, and he wanted to take his leave here." I told her. We were rounding closer to the mansion.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Um.maybe later could I go back to my house so I could pick up some of my stuff please? Like if it isn't too much trouble." I told them sweetly.  
  
"That would be fine, I will take you as soon as we drop of Miss Hellsing." Walter told me as he drove through the gates and onto the front steps.  
  
I was wondering why Miss Hellsing was in the car in the first place. *BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO RETARD* My little voice told me.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Walter drove Valecia to her old apartment building. It was surrounded by caution tape. Valecia looked nervously at Walter. "It's alright to go in." He reassured her. She stepped circumspectly (carefully for those who don't know) over the tape and into the dark dusty once -upon -a -time apartment building. Memories flashed through her head.  
  
The sight of her father turning into a monster was the one that caused her the most pain. She looked around, Walter was waiting outside and no one was inside. She cried. "See father there's no one here to see my cry." She said quietly to herself as she made her way up the stairs.  
  
She grabbed the necessity of things. Her clothes, a picture of her and her father, her stash of money, some of her books, her journal, CD player and CD's, Bible, laptop, a TV, and her cello. It took her a couple trips, but she managed. On her last trip out she heard a familiar bark.  
  
"KO?" Her huge dog came out of the ally next to the apartment building. She looked up at Walter.  
  
He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Walter can we bring him?" Valecia asked innocently as he petted her dog on the head.  
  
"Let me call Sir Hellsing." He told her plainly. "Sir Hellsing.uh.yes ma'm.Valecia.she found her dog. Can she bring it along? Uh.huh.I am sure she will understand."  
  
Valecia heart slumped. She didn't think Integra would allow her to take the dog.  
  
"Miss Hellsing said that it was fine if you brought your dog along. As long as you take care for it." Valecia's eyes gleamed and she smiled.  
  
"I have to thank Miss Hellsing for this later." The dog jumped into the backseat.  
  
"I'll have to have someone wash the car later." Walter said glumly. "The one thing that isn't aloud is you having the dog in the house, he must stay outside with the other dogs in the kennel. She looked up at him with puppy eyes. The worst weapon for old people.  
  
"Does he have to? He has social problems. He doesn't get along well with other dogs."  
  
Walter almost melted away. *I'm I getting that old that the puppy work on me. I haven't the puppy seen since Integra was 13* "Yes" He chuckled and drove off.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter two is over.  
  
Walter: PUPPY EYES always get to me (he sobs uncontrollably)  
  
Jenny: Shut up you old FART! She wakes him over the head with a blunt object.  
  
Valecia: Violence is not the answer everyone!  
  
Integra: Who says? (She points a gun at Alucard)  
  
Valecia: Umm.Uh.umm.uh (speechless)  
  
Alucard: Violence is what makes the world go 'round (starts Laughing uncontrollably)  
  
Integra shoots him a couple of times.  
  
Integra: Why (shoots him once)_  
  
Integra: Won't (shoots again)  
  
Integra You (shots a third time)  
  
Integra DIE (shoots fourth time)  
  
Jenny is on the side eating popcorn and watching the event. Walter is still crying in the corner about puppy eyes and Valecia is giving a Lecture on how Violence has ruined the world. (No one is listening except for Seres)  
  
Jenny: If you don't want this to happen to you.Review.Flames are excepted!  
  
Chuckles especially for this writer.. 


	3. jenny actually comes in

Jenny: Do I come into the story in this chapter?  
  
Southinkimspooky (Victoria): YEP  
  
Jenny: Finally!  
  
Molly: WEEE BIRDY!  
  
Integra: Could someone shut her up?  
  
Molly: BIRDY go bye-bye  
  
Seras: Are you sure she is alright?  
  
Victoria: Perfectly  
  
Seras: Do I come in yet?  
  
Victoria: Same time as Jenny does.  
  
Seras: GOODY  
  
Molly: southinkimspooky doesn't own most of these characters..what is the word that you want me to say again?  
  
Victoria: infringement  
  
Molly: oh yeah! No infringement intended. *points to the ceiling* Birdy!  
  
Integra: someone shut her up before I do *takes out gun*  
  
Victoria: Okay! (wipes sweat from her face) On with the story! (sorry ahead of time if some of these characters get a little OOC.I try hard not to make them like that, but it happens anyways. Oh yeah, some of these things might not be completely PC (Politically correct) sorry about that too)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Valecia  
  
I was so happy that Sir Hellsing agreed to let my dog stay with me. He means everything to me and I don't know what I would do with out him. He was given a separate kennel away from the rest of the dogs.  
  
I had taken a lot of things from my home. I knew I shouldn't have, but it was so tempting. I set up my laptop on the desk, I asked Walter for another small desk and I hooked up my TV, I got reception and Walter handed me a cable to actually get some channels.  
  
He saw my cello case.  
  
"How long have you been playing?" He asked me.  
  
"As long as I can remember, my father was very stricked when it came to playing the cello." I sighed.  
  
"I will have to listen to you play."  
  
"Ok, I'll play for you as soon as I am done putting away my things."  
  
I hung up all my clothes and put them in the drawer. Everything at the end was completely organized, just the way my father would liked it.  
  
"Okay there, I am done." I told him.  
  
"Are you still up to playing?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes, but I have to like remind you that I haven't played in some time. I may be out of practice." I sat down in a chair and positioned the cello between my legs. I played. At first I squeaked and I felt my face turn bright red. I stopped and cooled myself down.  
  
"Like I said I am out of practice." I tried again, this time it came out beautifully. I don't know what I played, some random ballot out of my head that I memorized. It came out way better then I expected. It was sweet, and ran so smoothly, I played and played and played, almost forgetting were I was. When I was done with the song I heard a clap from my door way. There was Alucard standing in the door clapping.  
  
"You aren't half bad." He told me as he smirked. "I haven't heard a cello play in these parts since.forever." He said with a giant smirk. I put my cello away and thanked him.  
  
"Well, I am a little rusty." I told him. For some reason, I wasn't as scared of him as I thought I would be. "Thank you for the compliment." I told him and held out my hand.  
  
"I don't believe we have been formally introduced." I told him. Yes he saved my life, yes he came from the ceiling, but I never came up to him and told him who I was. I was totally sure that he already knew my name, but I wanted it to be formal.  
  
"I am Valecia." He smirked.  
  
"I know who you are." He told me.  
  
"I know who you are too, but lets just shake and start over.like.strangers meeting for the first time." I said and giggled. He smirked yet another time.  
  
He took my hand and shook it. I was surprised at how cold it was; I didn't let him see it though. He looked into my eyes. "Happiness doesn't reach the eyes." He told me in a whisper.  
  
"What?" I asked him. I know what he said and meant, but I didn't want anybody to know.  
  
He let go of my hand, "My master calls." He said, and at that he disappeared.  
  
"Interesting." Walter said as he stared at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
Walter shook his head, "Nothing, nothing." He told me. *What was it that everyone kept from me?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Integra's office  
  
"Master you called?" Alucard said peeping his head out of the ceiling. Integra looked up in discussed.  
  
"There has been an attack of FREAKS at the other end of town; I have sent the men already. They said there is a true vampire there. I want you to handle it Alucard." She demanded.  
  
"Why is my Master so angry?" Alucard said with a giant smirk.  
  
Integra was furious. Alucard made her that way. She took her gun and shot him. "JUST GO!" She screamed. Alucard laughed as he disappeared.  
  
There came a knock from Integra's door and she looked up from her Laptop.  
  
Walter walked in with Valecia trotting happily behind. Valecia stopped now and then when a glimpse of pain would strike through her. She never let it show on her face.  
  
Valecia and Integra (Integra showing it less though) could not get over how much each other looked a like. "Sir Hellsing, I have heard the word that there has been an attack of FREAKS on the other end of town is that true?" Walter asked Integra. Valecia was trying hard not to stare, so she looked at her shoes.  
  
"Yes, Walter that is true." She told him as she stood up.  
  
"Do you want a ride over there, Sir Hellsing?" Walter asked.  
  
"Yes, Walter, bring Valecia with us." She said. She walked towards Valecia and lifted her chin up with her fingers. Valecia looked square into Integra's cold stare. "Do you think you can handle it?" Integra asked. Valecia knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Yes, I think I can Sir." Valecia replied.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Valecia  
  
I knew what Miss Hellsing wanted of me. I think I was the only one who understood her question. Walter had a confused look on his face when Miss Hellsing asked that question I knew that I could handle it and I was going to prove myself. I said a prayer in the car. Miss Hellsing observing me through the review mirror.  
  
"Do you pray often?" Miss Hellsing asked in her cold tone.  
  
"Well, we all could always pray more I suppose." I told her. When we arrived we got out of the car. Miss Hellsing went over to Ferguson, and whispered something to him.  
  
He looked over at me and I smiled.  
  
There was a deep look of concern on his face. Then he grunted something and waved me over there.  
  
I ran up to them. "Are you ready to go in?" He told me. My heart skipped and I nodded.  
  
"Go to Admiral J.C. for orders." Fergusson pointed to a lady and a bunch of other Hellsing soldiers to his right. I ran to Admiral J.C. She looked at me.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked. She was a tall lean women with a good figure.  
  
"I am to go in with you." I told her. "Miss Hellsing wants me too." Her eyes widened and she looked over to Integra.  
  
"Sir Hellsing requested you to go on this mission?" She was in disbelief. I nodded. She threw me a gun.  
  
"You know how to work one of those don't you?" I nodded and switched of the safety.  
  
"I want you to go in with Victoria." She nodded to the women vampire who helped a couple of nights before.  
  
I walked over to her. "I guess I'll be going in with you." I told her. She looked over and smiled.  
  
"Master told me that was going to happen. Just follow my lead ok?" I nodded.  
  
"Okay troops in and out in ten minutes. May her majesty and God be with you. Amen." We all chanted Amen at once and I followed Seras. She kicked down the door, we were already attacked by numerous amounts of ghouls and they died with ease. She looked over at me.  
  
"So were did you learn how to shoot?" She asked me as I shot another one.  
  
"My father." I told her as we headed up the stairs. I ignored the pain in my side when we started to run. It hurt so much, but I didn't let it show. It seemed like there was millions of these ghouls to kill finally we were ordered out of the building.  
  
Seras looked at me. "That was easy and you seemed to handle yourself well, not a scratch on you." I smiled at the compliment and we walked out of the house.  
  
Admiral J.C. walked over to Seras and I. "How did she hold up?" She asked Seras.  
  
"Like a pro." She said and snickered.  
  
"For a kid, I would have to give you some major Kudos." She ruffled my hair like I was a little kid.  
  
Seras turned to me. "She must really be pleased with you; Jenny doesn't give compliments to anyone." She said and laughed.  
  
"I guess so." I looked over and saw Integra staring at me. "Umm.Seras, I'll see you around." I told her as I left her side and headed over to Miss Hellsing.  
  
"Could you handle it?" She asked me dryly. I nodded yes. "It was easy."  
  
"Are you willing to do another one if I ask you too?" She looked at me then.  
  
"I am, and I will if you ask for it." I told her looking at her. She crossed her arms and walked away. I ran back to Seras.  
  
"I think I'll have to hitch a ride from you."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Integra  
  
"Walter, that girl isn't normal." I told him on the car ride home.  
  
"I don't think so either. She is nearly perfect, no one her age could have handled themselves as she did." Walter told me.  
  
"No one."  
  
"If you don't mind me saying so Sir, she looks oddly like you." He told me.  
  
"It is strange isn't it? How can two people look so much a like?" That was all that I thought. It was the biggest question of all.  
  
"Maybe we aren't as unique individuals as we all believe we are. Maybe there is double of us." He said in a dream like state.  
  
"Walter are you going mad?" I asked him.  
  
He laughed. "Back onto the subject, have you heard Valecia play the cello?" He asked me.  
  
"NO, why?" I asked.  
  
"It comes out of her so wonderfully; you truly must hear her play."  
  
"I think I shall."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"You know Seras in the week that I have lived in the Hellsing Mansion I never have seen you!" Valecia exclaimed. She was siting in the passenger seat while Seras drove. (In my fic Seras has a car!!!!)  
  
"I heard of you from my master, but never saw you either." She laughed.  
  
"And our rooms are right down the hall from each other!" Valecia laughed again.  
  
Seras parked the car and got out. "Well it has been a nice night." She told Valecia. Valecia yawned.  
  
"It has, oh, I have to go tend to my dog." She said suddenly walking as fast as she could without the stitches pulling.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Valecia  
  
I stepped out side into the chilled night. I walked to my dog's kennel with a shovel in my hand to clean up any mess he might of made when I was gone. The dogs barked as I walked by, but I calmed them down when they recognized my familiar scent. I was good with animals, especially dogs.  
  
My dog popped his head up and looked at me. I opened his cage and let him out for a second. He immediately jumped up on me and gave me kisses all over my face. ^^ I saw that he made a mess and I cleaned it up dumping it in the trash bin specifically for these things. I put the shovel down and began to play with him.  
  
"Are you always this way with your dog?" Alucard asked me. He walked towards me.  
  
My dog went over to him like he was his master.  
  
"Yes, I am always this way with my dog." I told him. "I love my dog more then life itself." I told him. Maybe it was the wrong phrase to use around Alucard.  
  
"Are you saying you would give your life for this dog?" He asked me. I nodded yes. "My dog is the only family I have left. He has always been there for me when I needed someone. He is like my guardian angel." I told Alucard. I walked over to my dog and Alucard and scratched Ko behind his ears. He let out his tongue lazily.  
  
"Ok, Ko I think it is time to put you back in." I told him. He did as he obeyed and went back into his kennel. I kissed him goodnight and shut the door.  
  
"You seem to have trained him well." Alucard told me.  
  
"I didn't, not at all, he just always knew." I said. I looked at my watch. It was 10:30.  
  
"I am sorry Alucard, but I must go to bed, goodnight." I told him.  
  
He laughed, "The night is still young."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Southinkimspooky: well that is the end of that chapter.  
  
Jenny: I finally come in!  
  
Seras: Me too!  
  
Integra: Hmmm.I think I am a little OOC  
  
Alucard: ME TOO  
  
Southinkimspooky: I know, I cant help it!! Sorry.  
  
Jenny: Hmmm.I think there was some foreshadowing in here.  
  
Seras: I didn't catch it.  
  
Southinkimspooky: Review please Flame me all you want!  
  
Jenny takes out a flame thrower.  
  
Jenny: Ready to be flamed?  
  
Southinkimspooky: Not that kind of flamed *RUNS FOR HER LIFE* 


	4. just to dance

Southinkimspooky: KEKEKE Next chapter.  
  
Jenny: Oh bother  
  
Molly: WEE BIRDY  
  
Seras: Is she alright  
  
Jenny and southinkimspooky: Don't ask  
  
Seras: Alright then I won't  
  
Valecia: Alucard I know you know the secret between me and Integra what is it?  
  
Alucard: *Shrugs* ask southinkimpooky  
  
Integra: So cough it up.  
  
Southinkimspooky: I am not telling.  
  
Integra points a gun at southinkimspooky  
  
Integra: are you going to tell now.  
  
Southinkimspooky: *Hides behind Jenny*  
  
Jenny: WHAT?!  
  
MOLLY: southinkimspooky doesn't own most of these characters or..BIRDY..sorry about that..no infringement intended. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter Four  
  
Integra woke up. She had fallen asleep at her desk again. She looked at the clock, it was midnight. She sighed and got up. Maybe she would be able to fall back asleep again if she went into her bed.  
  
When she stepped out of her office she heard some kind of music playing at the other end of the hall. She probably couldn't fall back asleep anyways so she decided to check it out.  
  
She walked down the hall quietly. She saw a light under a doorway. It was coming from Valecia's room. She silently opened the door and watched the girl playing the cello. Valecia was in her pajamas and crying as she played. When she was done she looked up and was surprised.  
  
"Sir Hellsing?" She said as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Valecia smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Integra smirked. "Why are you still up?" She asked. Alucard came dancing through the walls humming along with the tune that Valecia just played. (So OOC I know)  
  
"Sir, I couldn't sleep." She said innocently.  
  
"Master." Alucard said.  
  
"What the hell are you up to Alucard?" Integra asked as she watched Alucard dance to the tune in his head. (Maybe he has a fun side to him) He grabbed Integra and nodded at Valecia to play. Alucard danced with Integra, but it ended as quickly as it begun.  
  
"ALUCARD let go of me!" Integra yelled when Alucard dipped her. He let go and she fell on the floor. She was furious. Valecia had stopped playing and looked nervously at the two. Integra's hair was in shambles. She quickly stood up and straightened her suit. Her eyes were flaming. "You're lucky I am still half asleep Alucard, or the wrath of hell would have been on you." She told him as she stomped angrily out of the room.  
  
"Maybe that wasn't the best of ideas." Valecia said as she looked up at Alucard. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Only if she wasn't half asleep." He said as he disappeared. Valecia put away her cello and crawled into her bed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Valecia  
  
Miss Hellsing has some serious issues or something. She is so well, she can be happy one minute and angry the next. You couldn't predict her behavior at all. Hmm.if she was in America and if she took Ms. Donaldson class then she would know how one would 'deal' with their emotions. It sounds stupid, but if you knew her you would understand. Her happiness and kindergarten-ess would scare the shit out of like anyone, especially Integra. Then again, Lady Hellsing would have probably shot her.  
  
Lately I have been having trouble sleeping. I know why, it is almost obvious. I starred at the clock until I finally drifted to sleep around 4 in the morning, I would have to get up in two hours.  
  
I woked up startled. Integra was hovering over my bed. I sat quickly up and looked at the clock, it was 5 in the morning. "One hour of sleep." I mumbled.  
  
"Time to get up." She told me.  
  
"Sir, I don't have to be at school till 8." I wanted to whine, but I bit my tongue. She threw me some clothes.  
  
"I don't care, get dressed and hurry up." I lazily got out of bed and threw one whatever It was she had just handed me. She must have raided my closet or something. She had picked out my low-rise jeans and a white shirt. I got dressed as quickly as I could without pulling my stitches. I pulled on my tennis shoes and brushed my hair up into a pony tail.  
  
I stepped out side and she handed me a gun.  
  
"Sir?" I was startled. It was too early in the morning for FREAKS to be out. What could she want with me?  
  
"Shut up and follow me." I did as I was obeyed, and quietly followed her outside, past the kennels and into a building.  
  
She turned on the lights, and I saw what this place was, a shooting range. "Target practice this early in the morning?" I mumbled irritably at myself. Integra caught what I said, but didn't reprimand me about it. I put on some earmuffs and waited patiently for Sir to tell me what to do.  
  
"How did your father teach you how to use a gun?" She yelled as she fired. Okay, she couldn't just want to have 'girl' talk, could she?  
  
"He just showed me how, and I kind of had a knack for it." I told her. I didn't shot my gun.  
  
"And were did he teach you?" She asked me.  
  
"When we lived in California we had a field and I shot beer cans." I told her and smirked. I was getting bored and decided to shot the target. "Right in the head."  
  
"Uh.huh." She said. Okay, what was it that she wanted?  
  
"Sir like not to be impolite, but what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I wanted her to get to the point. She wasn't good at 'girl' talk and it was obvious that she wasn't here to talk that.  
  
"We found out what your father did." She said.  
  
"What is that?" My eyebrows rose. That caught my attention  
  
"He made clones. This can be linked, to the making of the FREAK chip."  
  
"My father made clones? It is impossible. My father wasn't a science wiz." I told her.  
  
She looked at me with a cold stare. "He did." She shot her target again. "It seems that you didn't know your father that well at all."  
  
"I guess I didn't." I mumbled. "That means that my father, was a 'bad' guy?" I said out loud.  
  
"Yes, that means your father, was one of the people we meant to search and destroy." She told me angrily. She looked at me then.  
  
"Whoa, wait, you can't be thinking that I have something to do with that." I said holding up my hands. Her gun was pointing at me and from her target I could see she had a good aim.  
  
"Of course I think that." She said, she stepped closer to me and I took a step back. "Why?" I said.  
  
"You are only thirteen, have excellent aim, you are the perfect child. By observation I would say that you aren't a stupid girl. How could you not know what your father did." She demanded.  
  
"My father, never told me and I never asked. He told me never to." I said. I was getting nervous, but I didn't let her see that.  
  
"I don't believe you." She said.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg? You are a stubborn woman, SIR HELLSING." I was getting pissed, and when I get angry I get violent, and that is something no one like to see.  
  
Her eyes widened in disbelief. I don't think anyone in her whole life told her what I just did. She finally lowered her gun. "Alright," she said quietly, "I believe you." She turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Okay, now I felt bad. I didn't mean to get cross with her. At the same time, I didn't like the way she was pointing that gun at me. I stood there for what seemed like ages. I looked at my watch, 6:30. I would apologize to her, but when I get home from school. Maybe after she cooled down.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
SCHOOL  
  
Valecia thanked Walter for driving her to school. She told him that she would walk home today and that he didn't have to pick her up. She didn't do her homework for chemistry the night before.  
  
She found Molly waiting for her at the front entrance of the school.  
  
"Hey what's up?" she asked as they walked down the halls.  
  
"Nothing much, you?" Molly asked.  
  
"I am so tired." Valecia began, "like I only got an hour of sleep last night."  
  
Molly looked surprise, "One hour? What in god's name happened?"  
  
"One word, major mayhem! Miss Hellsing is totally moody. I'll tell you that." Valecia said. The bell rang and the two went there separate ways for their first period.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Later on in the School day  
  
"I cant believe we have a project for chemistry." Molly said.  
  
"Well, at least me and you are partners!" Valecia exclaimed. She walked down the front steps.  
  
Molly nodded in agreement. "Totally. When are we going to do it? I don't think my father will allow me to bring guest over, he is weird like that."  
  
Valecia's heart sunk, would Miss Hellsing allow her to have company?  
  
"Umm.I could ask Miss Hellsing." She said.  
  
"Oh, that would be great!"  
  
"I'll try to call you tonight, okay? Alright then, bye." They walked there separate ways.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Southinkimspooky: another chapter done.  
  
Jenny: CLONES?  
  
Alucard: I only wanted to dance with her.  
  
Seras: It was kinda cute though.  
  
Molly: BIRDY  
  
Jenny: I think that is a big..  
  
Southinkimspooky: shut up Jenny don't give it away!  
  
Jenny: OK SOOORRRY  
  
Molly: Review plz  
  
Seras: What did I miss?  
  
Alucard: I just wanted to dance with her (cries uncontrollably)  
  
Walter: PUPPY EYES NOOOOOOOOO (SOBS)  
  
Jenny hits him upside the head with a mallet.  
  
Jenny: Stop bubbler you stupid fool!  
  
Valecia: Violence, now, violence is not the answer.  
  
(again no one listens except for Seras) 


	5. OOC a lot of itINtegra goes hay wire!

Molly: BIRDY BIRDY BIRD (OFF INTO HER OWN LITTLE WORLD)  
  
Jenny: Somebody shut her up before I do.  
  
Valecia: Guys Violence is not the answer here.  
  
Southinkimspooky: Here is another chapter  
  
Integra: DAMN ALUCARD  
  
Alcuard is still crying about how he just wanted to dance with her  
  
Alcuard: I just wanted to dance.sob.sob  
  
Seras: Master?  
  
{Place lame disclaimer here}  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Valecia  
  
I walked home silently and quickly. I didn't know if Integra was still mad at me. I wasn't mad at her, I guess I cool down quickly and don't hold a grudge forever. Then again, I am only human. I wondered if Sir Hellsing was one of those who don't forgive and forget.  
  
XXXXX  
  
When I got home I put my bag down and headed to Sir Hellsing's office. When I knocked nobody answered. I quietly opened it and found no one inside. Total bummer. I walked back to my room, I figured she was either out or in one of those "private meetings" with the knights of the round table. This totally may sound so ignorant, but when I first moved to England and in school when they started to talk about the Knights of the Round Table, I thought they were talking about king Arthur and his knights, boy, was I wrong. I felt so stupid!  
  
I started walking down towards my room, when I heard Britney Spears Oops I did it again playing. I (like most American girls) own a Britney Spears CD. Not saying that I listed to it, but saying that I USED to listen to it. My first instinct was somebody was going through my stuff. I absolutely hate when somebody touches my things. Then I realized that the music wasn't coming from my room, but SIR HELLSINGS? This was unbelievable. I thought that I was dreaming. Obviously I wasn't. I figured she must be in a good mood if she was listening to Britney Spears so, I knocked silently on the door.  
  
"Come in." I heard her say.  
  
I walked in and was HORRIFIED! She was, drunk as a skunk. "Hey that is my skirt you are wearing!" I said playfully. Alucard and Integra were, DIRTY DANCING? This wasn't the best song to dance to, but they were doing it! Oh MY GOD! I was so horrified that I actually said Oh My God.  
  
"Oooohhh Hieeeeeee Valeccciiiiiiaaaa." She said slurring her words. Alucard looked at me with a huge grin on his face. She swaggered towards me.  
  
*My skirt, I have been looking for that skirt*  
  
"So Whatssssss gooinnnnnnnnggg onnnn?" She said taking a swig from her bottle, of whatever alcoholic beverage.  
  
I looked up at Alucard. "What is going on?" I demanded.  
  
"She was feeling a little glum." He said with another smirk.  
  
"And you just decided to play along with it didn't you?" I said, there went my eyes again.  
  
"Yep." He said and disappeared. *Damn Alucard*  
  
Miss Hellsing stumbled over to me, I caught her before she fell. She looked over at me and smiled, *did she just smile* "I don't feel so good." She said, she threw up right there.  
  
"GROSS." I was officially grossed out. All over the front of my shirt. She passed out on her bed. I went out of her room, and saw Walter coming down the hall.  
  
"Walter," I began, "Miss Hellsing threw up all over my shirt, she is drunk, and passed out on her bed. I am officially GROSSED OUT!" I jumped up and down in grossness.  
  
He chuckled and I gave him a stern look. "It isn't funny."  
  
"Quit the contrary actually," He began, "she has never been drunk before. Go get cleaned up." He told me and went into her room.  
  
He screamed "Eww." Like a little girl.  
  
I went into my bathroom and slipped into the shower. It felt good especially after being hurled on. I got out and got dressed in some my sweats thingies.  
  
When I got out of my room I had to ask Walter if Molly could come over tomorrow. It was a major issue here.  
  
I found him in the kitchen. "Walter, how is Miss Hellsing doing?" I asked as I grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket.  
  
"She is asleep right now. She wont be that fine tomorrow." He told me.  
  
I laughed. "Walter, I have a question."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well,Ihav ethis project for Chemistry withpartners,andlikeIwante toknowifMoll couldcome overheretomorrowsowecouldwokonit." I said hastily.  
  
"I am sure that would be fine, what time?" He asked me.  
  
"Like right after school I guess." I told him.  
  
"Alright." I bit into my apple and smiled.  
  
"Well then, I guess I will be off doing homework." I told him grabbing a water bottle as I left.  
  
I went into my room and called molly to tell her that she could come over tomorrow after school. I hung up the phone and crawled into my bed. It was early and I had homework, but I was cold. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The girl walked down the hall. It was all white all around. She  
could see nothing on either end. She passed by a window and saw  
someone, it was her father. He was prepping for surgery, for  
something or someone. She looked into in the window and saw herself,  
or was it her? She was a young girl who looked like, Miss HELLSING?  
Then she saw a familiar face in the operating room as well. She saw  
him in one of the portraits. Integra's father was standing on the  
side line watching every move that my father made. I was there, but I  
wasn't. My father took a scalpel and sliced Integra's young arm and I  
gasped. What was he doing?  
  
I woke up gasping for air. It wasn't a nightmare, but disturbing. Dreams are the worst. I shrugged the thought off and looked at my clock. It was 1 in the morning. I wasn't going to fall asleep again tonight. I got up and got dressed. I put on my fuzzy bunny slippers. I opened the door and walked up to the kitchen. My belly growled.  
  
I stepped into the kitchen and saw Integra and Walter in there conversing. Integra obviously had a hangover. She had her head on the counter and Walter was frantically making tea. I cautiously stepped into the kitchen. All heads turned towards me. Miss Hellsing face was an awkward shade of green. Nobody said a word, and I wasn't going be the first one to say anything. I didn't want to get shot at, yelled at, screamed at, or anything related raised voices and violence.  
  
Walter looked at me, "Why are you up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." I said as I went into the cabinet and grabbed some cereal. Integra watched ever move I made. I wanted to smile at her, but I didn't. I didn't know what she was going to. I poured the cereal and sat down next to Sir Hellsing, the only chair that was open.  
  
She looked over at me and opened her mouth to say something, but shut it. I munched on the cereal silently. Then finally Miss Hellsing finally said it. "I am sorry, for earlier." She said. I looked at her. (Imagine Valecia with wide eyes and mouth hanging open)  
  
"You know for throwing up on you and taking your skirt." She said. I nodded; I didn't know what to say exactly. I went back to my cereal. She demanded for Walter to get her an aspirin.  
  
"See what happens when you get drunk?" I said playfully. She looked over at me and sarcastically smiled.  
  
"Never going to do that again." She said as she popped the pill into her mouth. I finished my cereal and looked at the clock, it was 130.  
  
"You know, you should wear skirts more often." I said as I laughed. She laughed to, but quickly stopped.  
  
"Damn Headache." She said.  
  
"I think we would call that in America, Damn HANGOVER." (does anyone know what they would call a hangover in England?)  
  
I laughed again. Alucard came into the Kitchen. Fury arouse in Integra's eyes. I knew what was going to happen, this wasn't going to be pretty. I looked over and saw Integra reaching for her gun. She shot him a couple of times.  
  
He healed himself. "What was that for?" He said innocently.  
  
"Don't act coy Alucard; you took advantage of the situation." She told him shooting him again. He left in a hurry. Seras came in then.  
  
"What's all the racket?" she said.  
  
I looked up at her. "Don't ask."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Southinkimspooky: Yet another chapter done.  
  
Jenny: HEY I AM NOT IN THIS ONE!  
  
Southinkimspooky: That is okay, oh, hey don't point the gun at me! You are going to come in on the next one.  
  
Jenny: UH SURE RIGHT.  
  
Integra: Anyone wanna get drunk with me?  
  
Valecia: Alcohol is so not good for you.  
  
Jenny and Alucard: Alcohol is what makes the world go round.  
  
Walter: PUPPY EYESS SSS NOOOOOOOO  
  
(Jenny hits him over the head with a mallet)  
  
Jenny: Sorry it is a reflex.  
  
Seras: What the hell is going on.  
  
Southinkimspooky: Review plz!!!!!!!!  
  
Valecia tries to stop the madness. 


	6. Beware of some sexual content!

Molly: How come you don't put me in this chapter  
  
Southinkimspooky: It is elapsed time  
  
Jenny: Oh so like two days later?  
  
Seras: LADIADADADA  
  
Molly: I wanna come to the party  
  
Southinkimspooky: damn it you just gave it away  
  
Integra: Anyone wanna get drunk.  
  
Valecia takes bottle away from Integra  
  
Integra: Don't make me shoot you!  
  
Valecia: You cant shot me, only Southinkimspooky can do that.  
  
Molly: THEY DON'T BELONG TO HER! NO INFINGMENT INTENDED  
  
Jenny: Do it in French!  
  
Southinkimspooky: I think it goes like this. . . ILS SONT PAS A ELLE! (they don't belong to her) I CAN SPELL IT IN FRENCH! (Well that sentence anyways)  
  
Authors notes: Okay here is a quick summary of this one, I thought it was so appropriate. Integra is having a problem between two guys. Which one should she choose, and which one is her true love? HEHEHE I thought that might catch your attention on this one. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Two days later (Friday)  
  
Valecia  
  
It has been two days since the little "accident" and things cooled down a bit. Molly came over and we worked on the Chemistry project, we still haven't gotten our grades back yet.  
  
I walked outside and found Seras playing with the dogs. It was overcast so I figured she could still come out.  
  
"Hi Seras." I said as I walked casually over to her. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Oh Hello, Valecia. Are you going to help with the party?" she asked me.  
  
I was confused. "What party?" I stood there with a dumb look on my face.  
  
"You haven't noticed more people in here recently?" I stopped to think for a second. OH yeah, no wonder everyone has been rushing around in a wild panic, especially Walter." I told her laughing at how blind I had been.  
  
She laughed as well. "I am sure they are going to need some help." She told me.  
  
"Okay, but one last question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is the party for?"  
  
"A new member of the Nights of the Round Table." She told me. I turned around and headed inside.  
  
There was people everywhere coming in and out of the party room. I walked inside and saw Walter ordering people here and there. It was very elegant. There was a place in the middle were people could dance, dining tables everywhere else.  
  
I walked over to Walter, "Need any help?" I asked him shoving my hands in to my pocket.  
  
He looked at me. "It took you a while to ask." He told me with a grunt.  
  
"Dude, sorry, I didn't know, Seras just told me now."  
  
He laughed, "Dude? What does that mean?"  
  
"Never mind, so is there anything that I can help with?"  
  
He nodded. "Do you see all of those flowers?" He asked me. I looked over and saw plenty of white and pink roses.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well you need to put a bouquet of on a table in the vases." He said.  
  
"No Problem." I said.  
  
I went to work. At first, it didn't seem like so much, but there was hundreds of tables and hundreds of vases. I have never seen so many flowers, in one room at one time.  
  
It was about two hours after I was done, I am a perfectionist so they, had to be in exactly the right arrangement and place on the table. Walter walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "They look beautiful." I turned and smiled up at him.  
  
"Thanks. I try my best." I told him and looked at my watch. It was 5:00. "When is this thing suppose to start?" I asked him.  
  
"At 6:30, you better go get ready." He said.  
  
"Oh, Walter, but I have nothing to wear." I said.  
  
"I am sure you will find something." He smirked at his last remark. I ran towards my room. There on my bed was the most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on. It was short it was form fitting, short in the front, and long in the back. It was black and sparkled here and there. The back cress-crossed and it was just absolutely wonderful. I hurried and went into the shower. I put on the dress and was amazed at how perfectly it fit. The shoes were probably the best part. The laced up my leg just before my knees and were also black.  
  
I didn't know how Walter pulled it off, but he did. I slipped it on and looked myself in the mirror. WHOA! The last thing that I needed to do was my hair and make-up." I blowed dried my hair straight and applied a little bit of eye shadow and lip gloss. Now, I looked really Whoa!  
  
It took me a while to adjust to the heels, but I managed. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in I said." Seras came into my room with a red dress on. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Walter got a perfect fit." She said. She twirled me around.  
  
"You look wonderful." She said simply, "I came to get you, the party has started." We walked out of my room. "You know, I heard that the new guy on the table is a total hotty." She told me.  
  
I laughed. "And how old is he?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, in his late 20's or something." She told me.  
  
"Oh. . .I am nervous." I said all of a sudden. She looked over at me.  
  
"I don't understand you sometimes, you can kick the crap out of ghouls, but when it comes to a social gathering you get all nervous." She giggled.  
  
"I know, I am weird, but I am." I told her as I rubbed my stomach.  
  
She laughed again. We walked into the party room. It was pretty much filled up. "Wow these flower arrangements are beautiful." She told me.  
  
"Thank you." I said as I followed her through the swarm of people.  
  
It was mostly old people around. Old people and their old music, I didn't get it. Why couldn't they all just listen to The Manhattan Transfer or something? I saw Walter standing by Miss Hellsing. He looked over at me and smiled.  
  
"You look wonderful Valecia." He told me.  
  
I blushed. "Thank you Walter." I said, with another blush. I looked over at Miss Hellsing; she was wearing a dress, yes I will repeat that again, Sir Hellsing in a Dress. It was a white dress that had a fifties style to it.  
  
"Well you take this dance." Walter asked me holding out a hand.  
  
I took it. "My pleasure." It was like dancing with my grandfather before he passed away. I laughed as we twirled with the music. When the music died down, people were asked to take their seats. I sat next to Seras.  
  
Miss Hellsing took the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to celebrate the acceptance of our new member, John Paul Belmonte." She said a little dryly with no enthusiasm at all. I almost wanted to start laughing out loud. Everyone started applauding as a tall man, in his mid twenties came onto the 'stage' and took the microphone.  
  
Seras looked over at me and gave me a look that read "major hotty." I laughed a little.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you, babe." He told Integra as she walked out. Her face turned red. "Well, hellooooooo everyone!" he began. "I am proud to serve you guys, and I hope you all like me! Wow, this is some of a party, thanks to Miss Integra. I wouldn't expect in a million of years that father would have given me the seat when he passed on. Then again, I was the oldest." Everyone laughed except Seras, Walter, Integra and I. You could tell he was a spoiled rich kid. He was annoying.  
  
I droned out on his speech, that seemed ages. I sat next to Seras until the food came. I saw Integra sitting with the rest of the men of Round Table. J.P., as he told us to call him, was sitting next to her, saying pick up line after pick up line. What a nerd, I thought. Thanks to Seras, and her excellent hearing, she told me all of the corny pick up lines he used. My favorite was the classic, "What's your sign sugar doll." If he was trying to be the next Austin Powers he was falling miserably.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Integra sat with the rest of the men of the Round Table. J.P. just had to sit right next to her. She could tell he was trying to hard to ask her out on a date. He used one pick up line after the next. She wanted to laugh. The last one he used "What's your sign sugar doll?" She did laugh in his face, and she took a sip of her wine. He wasn't reading her signals or something and he wouldn't shut up about himself. She looked over at the table that Seras, Walter, and Valecia was sitting at. They all looked wonderful tonight. She wasn't going to tell them ever, because that wasn't in her personality.  
  
Walter picked out the most gorgeous dresses for both of the girls, especially Valecia. She looked so grown-up like in her wedges and black dress.  
  
There was no talk of business tonight, and she for once was able to eat in silence. Alucard didn't even make a stunning entrance, yet.  
  
She got up to dance, finally giving in to J.P.'s persistent behavior. She wasn't enjoying how low on her back he had placed his hand. She knocked it up a couple of times. It went back to the too-low place. She wasn't going to start a fight with a new member tonight. She was enjoying how the evening was going.  
  
While the music was playing a tap was on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Alucard in a tuxedo. "May I cut in?" He asked J.P. Alucard looked like a normal human. J.P. agreed and went off to another person to dance with. Integra smiled inside, but didn't let it reach her lips.  
  
"Master you look beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. He nuzzled his face into her hair as the danced to the music.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself either." She replied a little breathless.  
  
She heard giggles from a table. She looked and saw Seras and Valecia giggling uncontrollably at the two. She heard the phrase, aren't they so cute?  
  
When the music ended she reluctantly pulled away and looked up into Alucard's eyes. This time she let her smile reach her lips as he kissed her hand. "Master, I must go dance with another person." HE said with a smirk and walked over to Valecia.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Valecia  
  
On the dance floor Alucard thanked me for the brilliant plan of mine. I told him no problem, one favor for another. I still owed him a lot, after all he did save my life.  
  
J.P. went back to Integra with his cocky perverted attitude that made Alucard growl. I told him to cool out, he didn't want to start a scene in the mist of things. He agreed and backed down. After the dance, Cody, a 15 year old boy asked to dance with me. He wasn't bad looking at all, actually he was quite cute, so I agreed to dance with him. He wasn't the best dancer, but it was fun.  
  
"So what school do you go to?" He asked me as we danced.  
  
"Helder and Hide." (made up) I told him with a smile.  
  
"I do to." He said.  
  
"I have never seen you there before." I told him, as he stepped on my foot again.  
  
"Sorry, neither have I." He told me edging a little closer.  
  
I didn't want to get that close to him, but I let him anyways.  
  
"Maybe we could see more of each other." He told me smoothly.  
  
"Are you asking me on a date?" I told him coquettishly.  
  
"Maybe, if you want it." He said, yet again smoothly.  
  
I blushed and he smiled. "That would be.nice." I told him.  
  
"Then I will call you." HE said when the song ended. I waved goodbye as we went are separate ways. There was a new person at my table. Admiral J.C.  
  
"Oh Hey Admiral." I said.  
  
"Call me Jenny." She said.  
  
"Ok, Jenny, so what is up?"  
  
"Just watching over the place. I am on duty." I nodded.  
  
"Oh, so like you are under disguise. She nodded yes. "Totally just like a James Bond movie." I started giggling.  
  
I guess she didn't find it amusing. "If you say so." She said as she walked out of the room.  
  
I looked over at Seras. We both started laughing. "She is just to serious." Seras said.  
  
We sat there for a moment. "Seras, Ill be back, I am going to use the restroom." I told her.  
  
"Oh, there is a restroom in here." She said.  
  
"I know, but the line is a mile long, I am just going to go down into my room and use that one." I told her.  
  
"Okay, suite yourself." She told me.  
  
I walked down into to my room. I heard a giggle and a laugh. It sounded like the annoying voice of that J.P. man. He was such a pervert. I was sure that he found some young rich broad, who was invited to this party to have 'fun' with. When I rounded the corner, it wasn't some broad, it was Miss Hellsing. I gasped and edged around the corner.  
  
"J.P. I don't think this is right." She said.  
  
He kissed her neck and she gasped. "How about now?" He asked her. He kissed her again, this time on her jaw line. She pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. I couldn't believe what I was just witnessing here. I am sure Miss Hellsing had some boyfriends before, but she and Alucard were so close. (They were getting there anyways)  
  
How could she go with this crazy guy anyways? I thought she was annoyed with him or something. I guess I was wrong way wrong. He pushed her against the wall and grabbed her leg. He put his hand up her dress and she gasped again. Okay this was getting to far. I had to stop this before they went full throttle right there in the hall. I backed up silently and acted like I was just now walking around the corner. I banged my feet extra loud so they could here me in plenty of time. When I went around the corner this time, they weren't doing anything. There was a naughty little smile on J.P. face and Integra looked oddly happy.  
  
"Oh, Miss Hellsing, what are you and Mr. Balmonte doing down here?" I asked like I had no idea what was going on.  
  
"I was.um.just talking to him privately." She said.  
  
"Oh. . . private. . . well then what were you guys talking about?"  
  
"Those matters don't concern you." She snapped at me.  
  
"Hey, don't get offensive, it was just a simple question." I told her as I walked into my room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Southinkimpspooky: another chapter out of the way  
  
Alucard: NOOOOOOOOOO why does she have to go with him?  
  
Seras: And I thought the plane was working fine  
  
Valecia: The images were so horrifying!  
  
Jenny: Boy was I in this one! (Sarcastically)  
  
Southinkimspooky: sorry I got into the whole love scenes.  
  
Valecia: The horror the HORROR!  
  
Walter: PUPPPPPPPPY EYES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Integra: Review plz!  
  
J.P.: Come here suga  
  
Southinkimspooky: Oh boy, there is going to be massive drama around here.  
  
(runs and hides as Alucard chases J.P.) 


	7. CRaziness all 'Round

Warning: There is some OOCness in this chapter.it is because Integra goes a little hay wire! YE BEEN WARNED! (sorry about the last chapter no more will be like that)  
  
Molly: The last chapter was a little graphic  
  
Southinkimspooky: I know, I know . . .  
  
J.P.: I'm a perv.  
  
Southinkimspooky: just like in real life!!  
  
Seras: I have a red dress, I have a red dress, I have a red dress hey hey hey hey (sings to the tune of I got a dollar)  
  
Valecia dances along with Sera's singing.  
  
Molly: ILS SONT PAS A ELLE! (does a evil French laugh)  
  
Rating: R for language  
  
No sexual content in this one!  
  
But there is sort of the same scenario as in episode 9 (whatever the name of that one is. Im not good with names) This one shouldn't scare Alucard's Familiar! Hopefully!  
  
Authors notes: Explanation for the last chapter: Integra isn't being like herself I know, but do you want to know why? Hint: Maybe a nervous breakdown? You be the judge  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Valecia  
  
"Hey don't get offensive, it's just a simple question." I told her as I walked into my room. I shut the door and leaned against it. Oh My God, there was massive drama all around. First, I thought Alucard had made a nice move; winning Integra over, but J.P. winning Integra OVER (if you get my drift) was way weird.  
  
What she just did was like way wrong, especially in the hall. My feet were aching and I was getting a headache.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Integra  
  
What just happened? I don't know what the hell just happened. Damn Parties! Something bad always happens to me at parties. Parties and wine, parties and anything alcoholic. I looked over at J.P.. Did I just do what I thought I just did?  
  
*Yes master you did* Alucard snarled. He's not a happy vampire, I thought. I wanted to smack myself in the head. I can't believe J.P. just did what he did to me. I can't believe I let him! What is this world coming to? I don't even know what *I'm*coming to. UGHH somebody help me I am going insane!! I am going against my morals and Damn Alucard won't get out of my head.  
  
I felt weak all of a sudden and I clung to J.P. side. Why was he still by me? Why won't he go away? I looked up at him and he smiled. Damn Pervert. Why the hell did I let him do that? Why did I kiss him?  
  
*Are you getting that desperate for someone to love you master?* Shut the hell up Alucard! Stop coming and going through my head! My vision went blurry and I passed out. The last thing that I remember was Alucard coming through the wall, Valecia trying to run to my side in her heels, and women screaming, either from Alucard coming through the walls, or me fainting I am still not sure which one.  
  
I woke up five minutes later. People were running around in a panic. It reminded me of when a chicken gets its head cut off. They wouldn't stop running. Walter helped me to my feet.  
  
"Sir, we have a problem." He said worriedly. I went from the weird psychotic stage that I was going through, to the cold serious Integra. Admiral J.C. came rushing in with an angry face, a VERY angry face.  
  
"Sir, we have a problem." She said.  
  
"I have heard, what the hell is going on?" I demanded.  
  
"There has been an attack on the Hellsing compound."  
  
I was startled. WHY OF ALL NIGHTS!!!!!!!  
  
"Alright, get everyone on the lower level. Hurry." I told them as I headed to get my gun. Damn dress! Why did I wear a dress?  
  
J.C. took out her sword, "Yes Sir." She walked off with a real demented grin.  
  
I hurried off to my office.  
  
"Miss Hellsing!" It was Valecia trying to run to me, she was failing miserably.  
  
"What?" I demanded.  
  
"Can I go too?" She said, it was pathetic, like a little child.  
  
I grunted. "Go downstairs with the rest."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Don't Cross me, go downstairs now."  
  
She lowered her head, and whispered, "Yes, Miss Hellsing."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Valecia  
  
Like I was going to listen to that order. I wanted to go and have some fun. I hurried to my room and. grabbed my Cassul 454 mm with explosive rounds. A present from Integra, I guess she felt really bad about throwing up on me. I wanted to help. The other people had enough protection with all of those Hellsing solders watching them.  
  
I walked out into the hall loading my gun ready for anything that might be coming my way. I heard the dogs barking excessively, them growling. "So they think they can sneak by the dogs?" I said as I walked outside.  
  
There were 4 FREAKS making their way towards me, guns at hand.  
  
"Sabastian, look what we got here." One said a little cocky. I smiled at him and pointed my gun.  
  
"She is going to shot us." Another one said sarcastically. And that was what I did, shot him, explosive rounds are so COOL! I laughed out loud, this one was fun! He turned to dust.  
  
"Wow, you guys are just as easily to kill as ghouls!" I said as I laughed again.  
  
The other vampires looked down at the pile of dust and snarled. "Get her!" The leader said. The shot at me a couple of times, but they had terrible aim. I shot them again, each falling down with a single bullet. Maybe I was acting to much like Alucard, enjoying ever part of it.  
  
One was remaining. "Who are . . ." I didn't let him finish. She shot him there and kept on Walking. She let her dog out.  
  
"Okay KO, are you ready to kick some ass?" I said, he barked as if to say yes.  
  
I heard gun fire from inside the compound and I ran inside. My dog immediately attacked a couple of ghouls that were making their way up the stairs. I patted him on the head and kept on shooting. They seemed endless, from end to end. I finally made my way across them. I heard a scream coming from what sounded like Seras. I rushed to the sound and saw her shooting her way through endless amounts of ghouls. She looked over her shoulder and saw me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked me.  
  
"I decided to help." I said plainly as I helped with the attacks.  
  
"Where is J.C.?" I asked a little concerned.  
  
"I don't know I hope she is alright." Seras said.  
  
We went through the swarms of ghouls. But we were outnumbered and they covered us. I looked up through the ghouls and saw Jenny flying, with a sword at hand, and she chopped of their heads with a simple motion. She smiled and helped Seras and me to our feet.  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
"No problem. What are you doing here anyways? Why aren't you downstairs with the rest?" She demanded. I thought Integra was bad, but this girl was worse.  
  
I lowered my head, "I wanted to help." I said. My dog growled at her. "Shush.KO."  
  
"Some help you are doing, you are getting yourself in trouble." She grunted.  
  
"I am SORRRY! Are you going to sit here and keep on Lecturing or kill these bastards?" I yelled at her. She nodded in agreement. Whoa, she didn't get mad. Maybe she liked being yelled at? Who knows . . .?  
  
"Where are we?" I asked them.  
  
We were in a hallway that I have never been before. They didn't say anything, but kept walking. I was getting nervous. This was somewhere in the mansion, that I hadn't explored. This was getting creepy. My dog was immobile and didn't move. He just sat down and whined.  
  
"Ko, just sit there then." I told him as I kept walking on.  
  
I heard a couple of laughs at the end of the hall. It was surreal. No doors anywhere except for at the end of the hall. If the door was a bright light I would have sworn I would have been dead. It was that weird!  
  
I looked over at J.C. and Seras; they had a blank stare on their face. almost like they were fixed on something that wasn't there. I reached for the door to open it, but they wouldn't let me.  
  
"What are you doing?" I demanded as they held me back.  
  
"We can't let you in there." They both chanted. It was like they were robots.  
  
I struggled for them to let me go, but their grip was to strong. I heard the yells of Sir Integra coming from inside the door. Were they under some kind of trance? I struggled and their grip tightened.  
  
Finally I broke free I ran to open the door. Sir Hellsing was pinned against the floor.  
  
"Do you think you are torturing me?" she said calmly.  
  
"My Dear sister." The vampire said.  
  
*sister?* what the hell was going on?  
  
"Get off of her!" I yelled. She turned around and looked at me, she smiled.  
  
"Ah.this is *his* creation." She said unperturbedly.  
  
I raised my gun and aimed. "Get off now!" I yelled again.  
  
She continued to smile. "It seems like it lived longer than six years." She said again. She got off of Integra and walked slyly over to me, I wanted to shoot it, but something was holding me back. She came over and touched my face, I tried to shot my gun, but my fingers weren't responding.  
  
"Why don't you look a lot like My Sister?" She said as she flashed her fangs. *what the hell is going on?*  
  
She bent her head down, and opened her mouth.  
  
My breath became shallow, my heart was pounding, my feet and hands were getting cold. I in other words was getting mad.  
  
I felt her fang rub against my neck, finally my finger responded and I shot her. Blood exploded everywhere, all over my face, all over Miss Hellsing.  
  
I wiped off some of the blood from my face and looked over at Seras and Jenny. They looked like they just had woken up from some kind of daze. I ran over to Miss Hellsing and let her free from the bindings.  
  
"It took you long enough." She told me coldly.  
  
I looked at her and smiled. Somehow I knew it was a weird backwards compliment.  
  
"Your welcome." I said sarcastically as I helped her up. *where is Alucard in this mess?*  
  
Just when I thought it, Alucard came through the ceiling. "Sorry, master." He snarled as she began yelling at him. Ewe.he is jealous. I thought.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Southinkimspooky: another chapter done.  
  
Jenny: I kick a$$ in this one!  
  
Seras: Jealous vampires all around.  
  
Integra: Cromwell effect Alucard  
  
Alucard: Well you just had to go with that J.P. character  
  
Integra: Don't get mad at me.I am not writing it.go get Southinkimspooky  
  
Alucard looks angrily at Southinkimspooky  
  
Southinkimspooky hides behind Jenny  
  
Jenny: I am not a shield for you protection!  
  
Seras: Review plz! Flame Southinkimspooky all you want, I think she deserves it! 


	8. The christmas Specialpt One

Southinkimspooky: I am getting writers block  
  
Jenny points a finger at Southinkimspooky: HA. HA. HA.  
  
Southinkimspooky: hey that's not very nice.  
  
Jenny: Do you think I care?  
  
Molly: SHINNY (sees Alucard's glasses tries to jack them)  
  
Alucard: Give me back my damn glasses!  
  
Integra: ewww.sisters germs, wait I never had a sister (goes insane, ranting and raving about how she never had a sister)  
  
Walter is clinically crippled because of cuteness..  
  
Molly: Shinnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! They don't belong to Southinkimspooky..oh man.. I broke the shinnies!!! (CRIES, a wailing high pitch scream breaks Integra's glasses, and Walter's monocle)  
  
Integra: My eyes my eyes, my eyes!  
  
Walter: MY EYES  
  
Alucard: MY EARS MY EARS  
  
Jenny pulls earmuffs out of her back pocket.  
  
Southinkimspooky disappears off into Author land and Seras is being hit on by J.P.  
  
Valecia is nowhere to be found.ran off with that special someone (HO HO HO HO merry Christmas?)  
  
P.S. Mind the grammar errors in Valecia case, Her little dialogue is like that because she is a valley girl and us valley girls tend to talk a little bit different then the rest of the population. In other words, Valley girls don't know how to speak. (likes mees~~!!)  
  
So lets do a review really quick on the characters:  
  
Integra You should all know who that is!  
  
Alucard: same on that one  
  
Seras: you aren't stupid are you?  
  
Walter: na come on you know who that is. Right?  
  
Valecia: The look alike of Integra, she is kind of the new comer I guess you could say.  
  
Ko: her loyal dog.^^  
  
Jenny: the demonic admiral~ Her weapon of choice is a sword. She is 17.(it works that way in my story)  
  
Molly: Valecia friend from America.or is she?  
  
Dad: Valecia's dead father.  
  
J.P.: Integra's new little boy toy.he is a new knight of the round table  
  
There are going to be more minor characters coming soon! As the story goes on more of my friends well come in!  
  
So to Alucards Familiar that might help you~  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter Eight-Hellsing: The Christmas Special  
  
Valecia  
  
After the attack on the Hellsing compound things cooled down a bit, KEY WORD A BIT.  
  
Sir Hellsing yelled and shot at Alucard constantly a week following the attack. He still hasn't confessed what he was doing, when Integra first called on him.  
  
Some parts of the mansion were pretty much destroyed and had to be repaired. J.P. and Integra had a private meeting at least twice a week.  
  
Alucard almost host him once and it made me laugh so hard that I ran off to the restroom. ^__^ J.P. ran off almost pissing her pants.  
  
I still couldn't see what Miss Hellsing saw in that man. Seras thought he was cute, admitting he was a fine looking man, but his ego was a little too big for my liking. There relationship was getting pretty damn serious. She even was starting to wear makeup, that she had a hard time putting on, and I personally thought she looked better with no makeup. If he made her happy then I guess it is okay, but something didn't settle right with me about him.  
  
Christmas time came around and it was bloody cold! (Yes I just said bloody) It was snowing, and cold, and snowing, and cold. Being the S.C. girl I was freezing my a$$ off. I've been skiing, but going out into the snow everyday was too much for me.  
  
Before I knew it I had the flu. 101 temperature and puking out my guts.  
  
I woke up with a nagging headache and the need to rush to the restroom. There I became friends with the porcelain god. I pretty much crawled to my bed and lay down. As soon as I did, I had to rush to the restroom again. *Maybe a shower will help*  
  
I got into the shower and almost drowned. *Yes that is possible, you can drown in the shower*  
  
When I stepped out I grabbed a towel and headed for the toilet once again. When I was done hurling everything that wasn't in me I laid down on the floor unable to get up. I looked up at the ceiling the light was blinding, I closed my eyes to block out the light, but I still saw the red.  
  
I heard the familiar knock on the door and Walter telling me that I was going to be late for school.  
  
"Valecia you're going to be late!" I heard him open the door and step in. "Valecia?" He repeated. "Valecia are you alright?" His voice was louder as he got closer to the bathroom. I tried to speak to tell him 'NO I'm not alright.' Or something on those lines, but nothing came out. My mouth was to dry to say anything.  
  
He came into the bathroom and looked down at me. *thank god the towels are big* His already pale face was drained of all its color. He helped me up and gave me a bathrobe to cover myself. I walked shakily to my bed. I laid down with a humph and he ran out.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Walter hurried to Integra's office. *Please be it that J.P. isn't 'with' her* He didn't like the man, nobody does. He knocked on the door and didn't wait for her answer. *Good she is alone*  
  
She looked up quickly with stern eyes.  
  
"What is iT Walter?" She said as her nose flared.  
  
He apologized and went to the point. "Valecia, is sick Sir Integra, I think you should call the doctor." Integra's expression changed. Walter could have sworn, even though it was only for a split second, that he saw concern, but it disappeared as quickly as it happened.  
  
She picked up the phone. (so much suspense, Jenny whacks southinkimspooky over the head OW)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Some time later.much later..  
  
Valecia woke up with a stranger at her bedside putting something in a needle. She sat up quickly.  
  
"Who the HELL are you?" She demanded to the lady.  
  
The lady turned around and smiled. "Oh Valecia, I'm your doctor Leung. You can call me Dr. Leung." She tried to do a James Bond impression to lighten up the mood, but it didn't help.  
  
"Uh.huh.sure. Fine. Whatever." Valecia told the doctor. "Dude, do you really need to give me that shot?" Valecia said, as she inched away.  
  
"It is just to replace some vitamins in your body." The doctor said, she held up the needle in the light and tested it. Valecia was terrified of needles. That was the one thing that made her squirm.  
  
"It is only a prick." The doctor said as she knelt down to give the shot. Valecia Stood up on her bed and jumped off.  
  
"No.I don't want a shot." She told the doctor. She tried to sound demanding, but failed miserably. Integra and Jenny walked into the room. Both with surprised looks on their face that she was standing up.  
  
The doctor looked at the two arrivals. They nodded and grabbed Valecia and threw her on the bed. Integra held her legs as Jenny held her arms. Valecia kicked, but Jenny smacked her lightly on her arm and told her to shut up.  
  
"You just had to have it the hard way." The doctor said. Valecia looked at the old hag. She had to of been the family doctor for ages. Stupid witch, she thought.  
  
"Just wait till im better!" Valecia yelled as the needle went into her arm. "UGHH"  
  
Alucard was walking down the hall as he heard someone yell out "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" He chuckled briefly and kept walking. He could start to like that Valecia girl.  
  
The doctor gave Valecia a sedative to fall asleep, and calm her down. She looked over at Integra. "Give her these every hour, make sure she gets plenty of water and sleep." The doctor laughed. "She wasn't as bad as you used to be." The doctor handed the pills to Integra as she walked out the door.  
  
Jenny looked at Integra and raised a brow. "EWW.Integra used to be squeamish." She taunted. Integra playfully hit Jenny's arm and walked out the door.  
  
*Damn, if she wasn't the one signing my paychecks, she would have been in a load of hurt right now* Jenny thought with a laugh.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
One week later.7 days later.168 hour later.you get the drift.  
  
For a quick conclusion they all died.Wait sorry.wrong story.  
  
Oh yeah here it is..  
  
Valecia was better, angry, but better, as for her luck she was better right on Christmas break. *REVENGE REVENGE* it played through her mind like a broken record.  
  
What to do, for Christmas? That was how she was going to get back at them Christmas.  
  
She sat down at her table and wrote out a Christmas list. She smirked as she wrote what she was going to get for everyone. KEKEKEKE.MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAZZZZZZ  
  
She looked at her calendar. December 23, a perfect day to go and get those presents. She grabbed her wallet and headed to the door, but was stopped by that certain someone with the initials J. and P. She grunted.  
  
"Hello? She said impatiently as she tried to push her way through him out the door.  
  
"Hi." He responded, "and where may I ask are you going?" he said like a father figure.  
  
"None ya." He looked at her in a puzzled expression. She sighed and tried to put it in 'British English' "None.of.your.damn.business." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
He kept her in that position for a while until she pushed him away and stomped out the door. She heard him mutter "Damn Americans" As he closed the door behind her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Valecia  
  
Damn J.P.! He just had to ruin an okay day. Jesus Christ he puts me in the worst mood when he just opens that loud obnoxious voice of his. He totally pisses me off. UGHHH..  
  
Okay Valecia calm down. BREATHE IN BREATHE OUT. (donnaldson Moment) don't let a loser like him ruin your day. Just go and get those presents for those people on your list.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Valecia walked into the mall. It was packed with last minute shoppers like herself. She pushed her way through the swarms of people coughing every now and then from her late flu. She passed by a le sex shoppe and decided to go in. She made a mental thought. 'specimen one done' She snickered as she left the shop. She didn't get anything really sexual. The people there were giving her weird looks.  
  
She kept on window shopping until she came across VICTORIA'S SECRET. 'Specimen two out of the way' She came out with two bags, some for herself and some for that specimen.  
  
She kept on walking getting the rest out of the way, but she especially liked the last gift she bought for Walter. IT almost gave her a heart attack because she was laughing so hard. The workers at the store gave her another weird look.  
  
*Gees I'm getting a lot of those lately. * she thought to herself as she walked out of the mall and into the snow. *damn snow*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
CHRISTMAS EVE----Santa comes down the chimney..or is it Santa?  
  
Valecia  
  
I thought that what I got for every one would be a total riot.  
Especially what I got for Integra and Alucard.Oh.wait Sir Integra.  
Ahem. Ahem. Sorry like for that mistake folks. Well anyways, I guess  
because it was Christmas time SIR Integra was feeling NICE? YES, she  
can be nice when she wants to. Well, maybe it wasn't nice, but she  
was feeling not like herself.  
  
Today was Christmas eve. WHOOPIEE~ the first Christmas without my  
father, can I handle it? OF COURSE YOU CAN HANDLE IT. Christmas is  
suppose to be the time were you celebrate Jesus's birth, right?  
RIGHT. Since I moved in to Hellsing, I've prayed, less and less, and  
steered away from the path that my father wanted me to lead. One of  
those things being religion, I never missed a day of church, or day  
without praying. I haven't done anything like that since, well since  
the second week of me being here. The "hiding" of the feelings, well  
I can just throw that out the window, in a way I've changed in the  
little period of 2 months that I've been here and changed a lot.  
  
So much that I realized that what I thought was me, when dad was  
alive, wasn't me at all. I was being him. What he told me to do,  
like I was his creation or something.  
  
I got up from my writing in my journal, and walked out my door. I looked at my watch. 4:30. SHIT I'm going to be late for Christmas eve dinner! I didn't want to be the only one not showing up. I went into my closet and put on a regular old black skirt, white shirt, and my black converse. (I love converse) I fluffed up my hair, put on some makeup and headed out the door. I looked at my watch 4:55. YAYA I wasn't going to be late.  
  
I could smell the food as I walked into the dinning room. Everyone was already there, and gave me a look when I came in. *damn it what the hell is it with the looks?*  
  
I took my place next to Seras, she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "If she says 5 she means 4:45." I blushed and looked around and the large table.  
  
I turned to her. "Well, she isn't even here herself." I told her matter of factly.  
  
"She doesn't have to be." Seras sighed as Sir Integra came in with J.P. trailing behind.  
  
"Hello everyone!" He exclaimed as he took the seat right next to Integra. He reached over and touched my hand. "And how is Miss Ford doing tonight?" I forced a smile as I pulled his hand off of mine.  
  
"I'm fine thank you." I told him. *eww his hands are all clammy.*  
  
Integra blabbed on about something, then everyone cheered, and clapped. I wasn't much paying attention, until I felt Seras's strong grip on my arm, I looked over at her with startled eyes.  
  
"They are getting married!" She said through her teeth.  
  
"Who are?" I said unaware of what was going on.  
  
"Sir Integra and J.P." I gasped. *NO FUCKING WAY*  
  
..xXx.  
  
Integra: damn it why do I have to get married.  
  
Southinkimspooky: Who said you HAVE to get married?  
  
Alucard: *Grrr*  
  
J.P.: Im gonna get married, im gonna get married.  
  
Seras and Valecia: *sigh*  
  
Integra: I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED! *cries*  
  
Jenny: MWAHAHAHAHAHAZZ..sorry wrong story..  
  
a/n sorry bout how long this took to write. well I hope you guys like this one, and hmmm.what do you think are they gonna get married? Stayed tune to find out. 


End file.
